Weighed Down
by Synnerxx
Summary: Vic teaches Shane a lesson while making Lem and Ronnie watch.


**Pairings: Kind of, but not really Vic/Shane and friendshippy Shane/Lem**

**Warnings: Dubious consent, oral sex, forced voyeurism**

**Notes: Much thanks to **disturbinglynic** for plotting with me on Twitter.  
><strong>

**Prompt: Humiliation **

* * *

><p>Vic shoves him into the clubhouse, angry as hell. Lem and Ronnie are there, waiting anxiously for them. They start to get up from the table and Shane expects Vic to order them out of the room because he knows what's coming next. He fucked up and now he has to make it up to Vic.<p>

"Sit down." Vic says sharply to Lem and Ronnie. Both of them stare at him, speechless for a moment, still standing.

"I said, sit the fuck down." Vic snarls at them.

They flinch and sink back down into their chairs, staring at Vic.

He turns to face Shane. "Get on your knees."

"Vic, not here. Not with them here." Shane protests, glancing at Ronnie and Lem.

"Shut up. You'll do as I say, Shane. You fucked up and now you've got to fix it, don't you?" Vic snaps.

"What's going on?" Ronnie finally asks, looking between Shane and Vic.

"You shut up too. Let this be a warning to the both of you as well." Vic glares at Lem and Ronnie.

Shane drops down to his knees, knowing when and where to pick his battles and this isn't one he's going to win. His face burns red with embarrassment and shame.

Vic steps closer to him, hands already unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Lem asks, sound vaguely horrified.

"Teaching him a lesson." Vic says, staring Shane down.

"You can't do this, Vic." Lem replies, swallowing hard.

"Lem, just shut up." Shane snaps at him. He had known this was coming, but he hadn't known that Vic would make Lem and Ronnie watch it. Further humiliation, he guessed. Really drive the lesson home to him about not fucking up when Vic needed something done right the first time.

"You know what to do, so get with it." Vic says impatiently when Shane makes no move to begin.

Shane sighs and reached into Vic's open jeans, feeling his half-hard cock grow under his hand. He takes a deep breath and takes it in his mouth, knowing what Vic wants.

"Jesus." Lem breathes.

Vic's hands grip too hard at his hair and he winces, letting Vic control his movements as he thrusts hard into his mouth, forcing Shane to either take it or choke on it. Some times, Shane isn't really sure which one Vic wants more.

"I can't watch this." Ronnie says, turning away from the scene.

"You will watch it because this is a lesson to all three of you. Don't fuck up when I tell you to do something." Vic snaps, punctuating his point with a particularly vicious thrust into Shane's mouth.

Shane's gag reflex kicks in, making his eyes water and, to his horror, he realises he's getting turned on by this, that his jeans are becoming tighter and tighter.

A few more thrusts and Vic jerks him close, burying himself in Shane's mouth as he comes, forcing Shane to swallow it. He lets Shane go and fixes his clothing again.

"Learned your lesson?" Vic asks, staring down at Shane.

Shane nods miserably, avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the room.

"You two?" Vic turns to look at Lem and Ronnie, who both nod, still looking slightly horrified at what just took place.

"Good." Vic nods and strides out of the room.

Shane gets to his feet, wincing because he knows Ronnie and Lem can see that he's turned on by this, and walks out, heading straight for the bathroom.

He shuts the door behind him, leaning against the sink weakly. He turns on the faucet and splashes some cold water onto his face, rinsing his mouth out as well. He stares at himself in the mirror, hating what he sees. Hating that he would let Vic do this to him, hating that Lem and Ronnie saw Vic do that to him, hating it all.

A knock on the door has him jumping slightly and he glares when Lem opens it and steps inside, closing it behind him. "You okay, man?"

"Fuckin' peachy, now fuck off." Shane snaps, turning to look back in the mirror mostly to avoid looking at Lem.

"Hey, come over tonight. We'll play some games, drink some beer, okay?" Lem offers.

Shane wants to say no, wants to tell Lem to go away, wants to shove him out of the bathroom so he can breathe properly again, but he finds himself nodding and agreeing and Lem smiling brightly at him before leaving.

He tells himself he's not really going to go, but later that night, he finds himself knocking on Lem's front door and being ushered inside by Lem, who's already got the game system set up and a pizza in the kitchen. He hands Shane a beer and a couple of slices and they take a seat on the couch.

Shane is uneasy at first, thinking Lem will bring up what happened with Vic today, but he doesn't. He treats him as he always does, playful teasing and jokes about Shane's skills at the game when Lem kicks his ass.

One beer turns into several and somehow Shane finds himself in Lem's bed with Lem beside him, fully clothed minus his shoes, watching some bad sitcom in there and slowly falling asleep. He really doesn't mind so much.

The next morning, he wakes up with his arm flung across Lem's chest and Lem snoring softly beside him and a barely tolerable throbbing in his head. He wants a shower and pain killers and food, not necessarily in that order either.

Instead he just settles back down into bed and decides to do it all later.


End file.
